


witch's brew

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Halloween Smut Meme 2020 [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Costumes, Dominant Kim Kibum | Key, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Prompt Meme, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Lee Jinki | Onew, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Kibum lost a bet to Taemin and it's the worst night of Jinki's night because that tiny sexy witch's outfit really is sexyHalloween Smut Meme Request:Witch & Solo with Jinki/Kibum
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: Halloween Smut Meme 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946488
Kudos: 17





	witch's brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessOfCrabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfCrabs/gifts).



> ah sorry this is so short, ive never written jinkey before ><

All Jinki can do is let out a half scream, one hand gripping to the pillow under his head, chest heaving as he does his best to draw breath. 

He doesn’t really know how he got into this situation; he really doesn’t. Well, he _does_ really.

Kibum had shown up at that ridiculous SM Halloween party dressed in that weird… slutty witch’s outfit, face a scowl as Taemin gloats he won a bet. Jinki had to keep his eyes forward all night, eyes tempted by the way the lighting reflected off of Kibum’s _tights_ , framing his toned legs. His lips pursed every time he saw that matte black lipstick delicately applied over his lips, shimmering here and there whenever Kibum licks his lips or takes a sip of his drink. The dress itself hung a little loosely - of course, there was nothing to hold it up - but it clung to his stomach, showing off his toned abs every time he leaned back, stretching as the night went on.

By the time they got back to the dorm, partied out - and after eight attempts of unsticking Taemin’s lips from Jongin’s in the bathroom - Jinki was having a problem in his slightly too tight for this white pants. He’d managed to get Taemin to his room; he was starting to stumble, slurring his speech as the alcohol washed over him when all hell broke loose.

“Jinki-hyung is hard for Kibum-hyung!”

Jinki promptly deposited him on the bed and slammed the door shut, refusing to look at anyone as he beelined for his own room. He’d shut the door as quickly as he could, leaning against it, but he knew - there was no way that the rest of the dorm hadn’t heard Taemin. He’d stayed silent, listening intently, but no one made their way to his room and he relaxed. He just had to sort himself out and then in the morning he could explain how Taemin was so drunk, he was seeing double. A double vision of someone’s crotch could make it seem like someone had an erection, sure, he’s been there, he’s had to look twice before. 

Jinki had collapsed on his bed, peeling off his fake beard and moustache, but didn’t bother with the sideburns applied to his cheeks. He could deal with that later. He’d kicked his shoes off, almost ripped his belt in half getting it open and shoved his hand into his underwear, gripping himself. He’d barely started, barely done anything before he felt eyes on him. He’d shot upright, cheeks flaming to find Kibum stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised as he clicked his tongue. 

“So, Taemin isn’t a bumbling drunken idiot for once.”

All Jinki could do was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water, blinking rapidly as he felt his cheeks blush. He’s not entirely sure how he had enough blood to flush his skin and keep him this hard, but Kibum walked in, kicking the door shut behind him. Jinki swallowed at the sound of those fucking kitten heels connecting with the wood, suppressing a shake. 

Now, he was here, Kibum stood at the end of the bed, looking _bored_ as Jinki lays naked, trembling, desperately trying to jerk himself off to Kibum’s standards.

“I _said_ , put on a show for me, _hyung_.”

Jinki shivers, gasping for air once more. He has no idea what’s going on, he’s lost all control of everything. His arm feels numb, he feels shame coiling in his gut, and he feels tears pricking in his eyes.

“Aw, come on hyung, I thought you could do better than this.”

Jinki sniffs, growling and Kibum chuckles. “More kitten than my fucking kitten heels. Don’t tell me the great Onew, the amazing Lee Jinki who sings in front of thousands of people for a job is _shy_.”

His cock jerks in his hand and he wonders for a moment when he had such a thing for being degraded. His head rolls to the side, eyes opening to watch Kibum. He stares at the way the dress hangs on him, imagines how it would look for Kibum to hitch the skirt of it up, tights around his ankles as he fucks himself on Jinki. He groans, hand moving again as he jerks himself off as hard as he dares. 

“Filthy thing, you’re thinking about me aren’t you?”

Jinki tries to open his mouth to answer, but his jaw fails him, hanging open as he drools, moaning. All he can do is nod and Kibum smirks. “You’re going to have to earn any of that. And I don’t think you’re doing a pretty good job of earning it right now.” 

Jinki wants to sock that stupid grin right off Kibum’s face. But then he opens his mouth to fake a yawn and all Jinki can think about is those painted lips around his dick. He works himself quicker, faster. He hitches a leg up as best he can, his other hand coming around to finger himself before Kibum tuts. “I said jerk off.” 

Jinki freezes before he drops his arm and leg. He shifts around, making sure Kibum has the best possible sight of his cock, moaning Kibum’s name as he fucks into his hand. He squeezes himself, teases his nerve, and his stomach jolts when he sees Kibum taking more interest. He works his hips, showing off what skill he has in that.. department. 

“Mm, now that’s what I’m talking about.” 

The praise goes right to Jinki’s groin. He shouts, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels himself cum over his hand, using it to lubricate the movement as he rides his orgasm out. He pants, doing his best to draw in air as he lets his eyes flicker open. Kibum looks only mildly impressed.

“Seriously? You lasted barely ten minutes.”

Jinki smirks, letting his eyes fall to where there’s a definite tent in Kibum’s skirt, the front of it pulled up by his erection. Kibum snorts. “Don’t get too excited.”

He heads to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob and looks over his shoulder. “Good job. Tomorrow night, why don’t you come find me in my room. Eleven pm.”

Jinki raises his eyebrows and nods, grinning. “And what if I’m late.”

Kibum slaps his own ass gently, never breaking eye contact before he opens the door and disappears. Jinki shudders and collapses fully against his mattress, boneless and fucked out. 

He’s definitely showing up at eleven oh two tomorrow night.


End file.
